If I Die Young
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: If I die young, bury me in Satin. Lay me down in a bed of Roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song...


**One of the best stories I've written in a long time. And it only took me an hour to write. I'll be posting the next chapter to "The Man Beneath The Mask" And "A Pirates Life For Me" tomorrow since I have nothing to do. R&R and tell me what you think of this. Enjoy!**

All it took was for him to mess up just once, for everything he planned to go wrong. He never expected her to show up to his office on the same day he planned the senate building to be attacked. On the contrary, he had sent her home early so she wouldn't get caught up in the mess. Yet she was standing before him asking for just a moment of his time. He turned to her with a forced smile and rose from his seat. He walked towards her and asked what she had wanted before looking out the giant window over looking Coruscant in a panic. She asked him about the war of course wanting to know what he was doing to stop it, and then stated she and other senators wanted him to step down from his seat. He asked her why quickly and cursed quietly when he heard the sirens throughout the city go off. He made a move to push her out the door when his office was hit with torpedo after torpedo. He debated making his escape and leaving her over taking her with him and being a sith he decided to leave the building with his apprentice at his side.

_**-The mid rim-**_

He sat at a round table with his master next to him listening to the leader of Ord Mantell go on and on about useless information. He watched out the window behind the for a while before his master's comlink went off disrupting the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Obi Wan said to the leader. "I must take this." The leader nodded and sat quietly as Obi Wan walked out of the room talking to Master Windu. Anakin sat in thought. Thinking to himself how much Jedi life had changed through the years. Just 13 years ago he was little Ani of Tatooine, whose mother worked as a slave, who went on to be the "hero with no fear". He smiled as he recapped the last 3 years of the clone wars. Seeing her face before his eyes and letting himself think of how Master Yoda changed the laws of the Jedi. Letting them be together like husband and wife, not Jedi and senator. He looked up when Obi Wan returned with a saddened look on his face. He rose to his feet and walked over to him wanting to know what had hurt him. Obi Wan looked to the leader who simply nodded and left the room. He then sighed and looked to Anakin with tears slightly in his eyes.

"What is it Obi Wan?" Anakin asked. The older man sighed and motioned to the empty seats behind them. They both sat and Obi Wan gathered his thoughts.

"As you know that was Master Windu." Obi Wan started. Anakin nodded and looked even more concerned. Had something happened to Duchess Satine? In his mind Anakin nodded knowing that was what had hurt his friend. "He contacted me in order to tell you the senate building was attacked this morning. It seems Darth Sidious has been in control of the republic this whole time and sent Separatists to attack. I've been informed there were no survivors." He continued. Anakin looked at him confused and shook his head, knowing Padme was at home safe and sound, and wanted to know why he was being told this useless information. A single tear fell from the older Jedi's eye and he looked down. "Senator Skywalker's body was found among the rubble of Sidious's office...S-she was killed on impact." He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Why was Obi Wan lying to him? He felt numb as if he was paralyzed. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and listened to Obi Wan leave the room to let him think. Before he left he heard, "I'm sorry." He felt anger rise up from the pit of his stomach and sadness betray his heart. He told himself over and over that it wasn't true and she was await his homecoming where she usually did. On the veranda of their home. He looked out the window and let out a scream of both anger and sadness escape his lips. Tear left his eyes just like they did when his mother died in his arms. He rose from his seat and walked past the older Jedi to his ship and climbed into the cockpit. He pulled away from the landing strip and into deep space. He punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and jumped into light speed. He reached the planet and flew into the city landing as close to the senate building as he could. He left the cockpit and darted into the building. Bodies were lined up just as he walked in with sheets pulled over their heads. He noticed his apprentice standing not far from him and approached her slowly. She turned to him and looked down to the ground. She stepped away from one body and he looked down. He let the tears in his eyes fall as he fell to his knees next to her. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand and stared down at her angelic face.

"We found this in her office. It was addressed to you." Ahsoka said. He took it and sat against the wall next to her. The Tortuta stepped away from her former master and went to aid those in need. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter from inside and unfolded it. He began to read as more tears fell from his eyes.

_Anakin,_

_If you are reading this then I have already passed on. I wrote this a year after our marriage just incase something like this occurred. I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being and will always be with you. I know this is hard to ask of you but...I want you to bring me home to Naboo. I want to be buried in Satin and laid in roses picked from Lake Varykino. I want to be laid to rest on the island in the middle of the lake so I'm always close to the place where I first discovered what meant the most to me. You. I'll miss you Ani. I love you._

_Padme_

He let the letter fall from his hands and buried his face where the letter once sat. He cried for the first time since he was a boy, letting every emotion escape through his tears. As soon as no more tears fell he rose to his feet and picked her body up in his arms. That spring he did as she requested and buried her in satin on a bed of roses. He laid her casket on the island in Lake Varykino and whispered the words "I love you" to the sky above him. Not long after her death he too joined her on the island. Regrettably he was slain by the same man who killed his reason of living. The same man was too brought to his knees in death by the man he called his brother. As he died he told Obi Wan to bury him with his wife. He earned a nodded and soon faded into the force. He looked around in what seemed to be heaven and saw her awaiting his homecoming with the smile he loved most. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. They faded into the light leaving the world they once called home for another in their own paradise. On the Veranda of their home. Overlooking the Lake where the fell in love, married and gave birth to two beautiful children. His arms wrapped around her from behind as they watched endless waves hit the shore, telling them both they were home.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song..."_


End file.
